Conventional microwave backhaul architectures are generally implemented as either a split outdoor unit (split ODU) configuration or an all outdoor unit (all ODU) configuration. Conventional split ODU configurations are generally comprised of both an indoor unit (IDU) and an outdoor unit (ODU), where the IDU and the ODU are connected over a single channel coaxial interconnect. The IDU in a conventional split ODU configuration typically includes a modem, a digital-to-analog converter and a baseband-to-intermediate frequency converter. Under normal operation, these conventional split ODU configurations generally involve transmitting an analog signal, at an intermediate frequency, over the single channel coaxial interconnect between the IDU and the ODU. However, during this transmission, the analog signal can be subjected to various errors, which can result from deficiencies associated with the IDU. Additionally, the lack of digital capabilities of these conventional ODUs generally render them ineffective in terms of correcting the errors within the analog signal. These issues can be further compounded in cases where the IDU may be a legacy device. In particular, when the IDU is a legacy device, the capacity of the microwave backhaul architecture is generally limited.
As the demand for higher capacity mobile backhaul networks continues to increase, the limitations associated with these conventional IDUs and ODUs will only become more problematic. In particular, mobile backhaul providers are experiencing a growing demand for increased capacity as well as a shift from voice services to data services. These factors are driving mobile backhaul networks towards high capacity IP/Ethernet connections. Additionally, the transition to 4G and LTE networks is also driving the need for higher capacity, and moving more packet traffic onto mobile backhaul networks. As a result, the limitations of conventional split ODU configurations make it increasingly difficult to meet these increasing user demands.
Generally, for conventional split ODU configurations to meet these increased capacity demands, both the conventional IDU and the conventional ODU (i.e. legacy devices) would need to be replaced with an upgraded IDU and ODU that each support higher capacity communication. However, even when a conventional microwave backhaul architecture is implemented having a higher capacity IDU and ODU, communication between the IDU and the ODU are typically still limited by the backhaul architecture's maximum wireless transmission capacity, which is dictated by a license. Additionally, having to replace both the IDU and the ODU in these conventional split ODU configurations may cause several deficiencies. For example, replacement of both the IDU and the ODU may increase replacement costs, may increase the time needed to complete the replacement process, and it may result in compatibility issues with existing infrastructure.
Thus, neither conventional split ODU configurations having legacy IDUs and ODUs, nor conventional split ODU configurations having upgraded IDUs and ODUs, effectively meet the increasing demands for capacity.
Embodiments of the disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number